Portable devices such as mobile phones are typically small, lightweight, and easily carried by users. As technology has advanced, such portable devices have provided users with an increasing amount of “on-the-go” functionality. For example, portable devices can incorporate a digital camera, a media player, and Internet-surfing capabilities. Some portable devices also include a global positioning system (GPS) transceiver. The ability to detect a current location of the portable device may enable location-based searches at the portable device. For example, a user of a mobile phone may perform (e.g., via a browser or a maps application) a search for restaurants that are near the current location. However, such a listing may not always be useful. For example, if the user is in a car that is traveling on a highway, identifying restaurants that the user has already travelled past may not be useful.
Other devices, such as vehicle navigation systems, may identify points of interest that are along a route of the vehicle. However, the vehicle navigation system may not be able to identify such points of interest unless a user has previously identified their intended destination.